The present disclosure relates to computers, and more specifically, to generating an augmented computer program from a source computer program by synthesizing mock inputs to the source computer program that maximize program functionality when input resources are not available.
Computer programs executed on computing systems can require access to resources external to the computer programs in order to perform various functions. A computing system may provide access to these resources in the form of variable inputs. The computing system may, however, restrict access to certain resources due to security and privacy concerns.